Hunted
by Gasper1342
Summary: Five teenagers are left on a war scarred planet, together they survive.


-Chapter one-

I look down at the old picture I hold in my hand, my only happy memory of my old life, I fold the photo and put it back into my pocket. I feel the memories start to flood my mind as I do so, I push them away or try to at least. They may be five years old, but they are still fresh and vivid. I get up and go outside, it's dusk, I prefer to be out scavenging now. I have sensitive eyes to the sun, at least. I never had this problem before, the blasts. I walk into the ruins of a town called, Satherville with a little red wagon, I found. I need to get out of this place and move on, I go to the Hospital ruins and pick through, I don't find much, that I can use, anyway. I hate going there, it smells like the dead, but yet again everywhere does these days. I sigh and place the little supplies that I found into my wagon, which are: an cooler, stuff for stitches, and a sleep aid. I'm used to finding strange things that survived the blast.

On my walk back to my camp, I find a van with a trailer hitch, and a camping trailer. I slowly approach it, and try a handle, to my amazement, it opens. I look around, I'm not near any houses, my senses are wide awake and alert. I sigh, there aren't any sounds, not even a bird song. I spy a set of keys in the ignition, I am suspicious of the vehicle. It has everything I need to get out of here. I sigh, and give up, I want out, there are too many memories here, anyway, if I stay I will die. That and the smell is getting to me. Ignoring my skepticism, and the fact that I have no idea how to drive, I hop into the seat and turn the ignition, it starts right away. I grab my wagon and put it in the back. Then remember the old truck my Dad used to drive, always took so long to start. I laugh, and push the old memory aside and smile. I cherish this moment, they never last long enough. I try to remember how to make the car go forward. I sigh, and look up, and think back to when my mom would take me to go shopping... No! I shake my head as I start to smile, I don't have time to reminisce the past.

Slowly, I remember how to put the car into gear. I stare down at the floor, I push the little, skinny pedal, as I start to roll forward, and I stop.

"Okay, so that's the brake and that means, this is the gas..." I say to myself as I push down. I drive, jerkily, to my encampment. It used to be my home, but now I live outside. I can't stand the smell or the memories of inside When i arrive, i put all of my few belongings into the van. I get into the back and set up the mattress and tent i've been sleeping on\in. I lay down, not to sleep, I have nightmares. Most of the time, they are too much to bear. They remind me of... NO! I will not think of it, not now anyway. For now I will fight sleep, and all that it entails, and ultimately I will lose horribly.

I awake with a jolt, a scream caught in my throat. I'm drenched in sweat, I sit up shaking. I shake my head, to clear it. I sigh, I climb out of the van and check to make sure all of my stuff is packed. Having this done, I take off and leave, probably forever. I go to the next town over, I had friends who lived there. I know it's no use, but I have to try. I find no one, this further cements that I am alone on this earth. When I die all humanoid life, will come with me. I chuckle, a strange sound, people would have thought this too much for someone of my age. I drive in no direction, trying not to run into road junk, or into a hole. I decide on trying to get to Yosemite, it will most likely be half burned, but still there could be food. I drive for three days, till I get there. The only signs of life are animals. I cry myself to sleep most nights, and my sleep is getting worse. I'm not eating and am losing weight. I drive around till I find a house-cabin thing, that isn't depleted. I go inside and root around, I find some knives and some MREs (meals ready to eat). I curl up on a couch. But, I don't sleep, something is eating at the back of my mind. I have no idea what it is, but it's there.

I wake up with a jolt, I push the sweat-drenched hair out of my eyes. I sigh, get off the couch, I look around the house. I don't know what I'm looking for, whatever it is i don't find it. I think about attempting to hunt, the meat would be good. I wonder round the house, until I have it memorized. I found a gun in a closet on one of my rounds, and some bullets.

Now, I'm sitting on the ground trying to load it, and figure out how to hold it, to where it doesn't slip or hit me in the face. After twenty minutes, I figure it out, and go for a walk. I walk slowly, as to try not to get lost. After a while I climb a tree, to look around. I see a clearing, I make my way through the treetops towards it, once there, I climb down. I sit among the roots, thinking about how to aim. A small herd of deer comes into the clearing, I wait until they look comfortable. I point the gun at the middle of the group, close my eyes, and pull the trigger. BANG! I jump at the noise, I hear the deer run away, I open my eyes, and I see a dead deer. Well, I think it's dead, I carefully walk up to the deer, I poke it with the gun. It's dead, I don't know why it doesn't bother me that she's dead. I try to think of what to do with it, now that it is dead. I pick it up, it's heavy, and walk back in the direction- I hope- of the cabin I am using. It doesn't take as long as I thought it would to get back, when I do I put the deer on the counter and remember a book I saw when poking around. It's cold, so it shouldn't start to rot, I hope. I go find the book, it's on hunting. I look at the table of contents, trying to find what to do with a dead doe. I find a chapter called "field dressing." I flip to the page, and find out that, I need to cut open her open and take the guts. I take out my knife, looking down at it, it brings tears to my eyes. It was my father's, he did everything with it, it was his favorite one. I wipe my eyes and cut the doe open and remove the guts, as I look at them I try to figure which ones I can eat. I go back to the book, with this information; I decide to throw the stomach, intestines, kidneys, uterus, and bladder outside. I cut up the more eatable ones and put them in the fridge. It doesn't work, but it should prevent it from rotting. I hope. I skin the deer, and don't do half bad. I take a chunk of meat and cook it on a fire I started on the stove. I eat it, even though I overcooked it. I lie down on a couch, and drift into a restless sleep. I just wonder the house and eat deer meat for the next week.

I decide to for a walk, it's a beautiful night tonight. I trail my finger on trees, breathing the cold mountain air, it clears my mind and for the first time in years, my mind is empty. Once the moon is high in the sky, I head to the cabin. Upon, coming to the door, i notice two bikes, I carefully open the door and grab my knife. I check all the bedrooms, and when I get to the living room; I find two sleeping girls who, from a look at the kitchen, ate some of my deer. One is tall and blond, she has a deep tan, and the other is short and has reddish hair, and is more red.

I quietly look for weapons, I find a knife and gun. The gun isn't loaded, and the knife is dull, I still take them. I watch them sleep, absentmindedly running my thumb across the blade, the tall one stirs and wakes up. I stay stock still, she looks around her green eyes pass me several times. Once she spots me, she stiffens and shifts her back foot to awake her friend. She sleepily sits up, and yawns,

"What do you want Marissa?" She rubs her eyes, and sees me. Her blue eyes widen, as her hand searches for the knife.

"You're not going to find it, nor the gun, as I have them," I say, calmly, still running my thumb across the blade, "Not that they would help you, if I deem you a threat." They look scared, I laugh, as they look wearily at one another. For they misinterpret me, I decide to play with it.

"Now, you have ten seconds to prove to me that you are no threat to me." I say, I raise an eyebrow, testing them. They look shocked, I don't give them anything. They look at each other and Marissa swallows hard.

"We are just passing through! W-we..." Marissa starts but cannot finish, for I stare at her with a expression of death. Her friend is trying to speak, but the words die in her throat.

"Is that it?" I say, "It's not helping your case, and you're time is up." I take a step towards them slowly, a smile plays on my cracked lips. I feel my lips split, and begin to bleed, my tongue quickly darted out across my lips. They are so terrified, they can't move. Once, I'm upon them, I whisper, "Boo!" they scream. I laugh, a laugh I haven't laughed in a long time, a true laugh. The girls nervously chuckle, I give them a smile, not a threatening one, but one that said I was joking. They look wary of me, still. "What do I need to prove to you, I won't hurt you? As I could use company." They look at each other, and decide together on what it will take, returning their weapons. I concede, and tell them, "The gun isn't loaded and the knife is dull, that is why they are useless."

They nod, I can still see their fear, I sigh. It will be awhile before they trust me, but that's okay. At least, I am not alone anymore.

"Um, what is your name?" the other one asks, in a shy tone, It's a step.

"My name is..." I hesitate, memories push their way through, to the front of my mind, "Cally." They look like they see through my lie, but the shrug and accept it. The small one, whose name I still don't know, smiles gently.

"What is your name?" I ask gently, as not to scare her.

"Serena." she answers quietly.

"That's a pretty name." I say, god I sound like a boy in a cheesy romance. I facepalm, I'm trying way too hard on this. The girl's eye me warily. I sigh, "That was bad. You both have pretty names, I'm trying too hard not to scare you. Truly, it's pathetic."

"It's fine, Cally." Serena says, trying out the name I gave them. I smile, attempt to smile anyway. This one is sweet, the other will take longer.

"Perhaps, we could stick together? Safety in numbers?" I ask, concealing most of the hope from my voice. They look at each other, and whisper.

"Sure, why not?" Serena says, happily. Marissa gives me an uncomfortable smile. Then they yawn, it's late for them.

"So, I was planning on leaving tomorrow. Do you two mind that?" I ask, it feels weird. I've been able to leave and do whatever, but now I have to check with the others. They just nod, sleepily. I try not to chuckle as I say, "Why don't you two go to bed? I sleep in the daylight hours, anyway." They nod absentmindedly, and shuffle back to where I found them. I sharpen the knife, and clean and load the gun, before I lay them back by the already sleeping girls, I turn on the safety. It occurs to me that they didn't really hear the last part, but I don't really care. They need to shower, I think a hot shower sounds great, so I go upstairs to take one. When I get out it is well into the night, and I decide to take a walk, to breathe and to think. I love the way the air burns in my lungs, and gently cools my skin. I walk aimlessly and clear my head, I look at the stars for a while. Until, the breeze shifts and the stink of death comes. I shiver, I am used to the smell, and it barely bugs me. I let my mind wonder, and I get some small hope that I am not alone anymore. I walk, slowly, back to the cabin, and pack all of the meat in the cooler, and all of the food I can find. Then I smell deer nearby, and kill one. I do better in dressing this one. I put it in a different cooler, and place all of my findings into the trailer.

When I go back inside, the girls are waking up, "So, the car, and trailer, are ready for the road. Can you drive? I put your bikes in the trailer." I caught them by surprise, they look caught. They didn't go for they're weapons, I will have to break them of that.

"Oh, okay." Serena says, looking relieved.

"I will drive," Marissa replies, carefully.

"Cool, I will sleep in the van, behind you guys." I respond, yawning. They look confused, "I took night watch, I prefer it. Sun bothers my eyes." They nod, caution laced in there blue and green eyes. I chuckle quietly as I walk to the van.

I hear Serena whisper, "You can drive?"

"Yea, I have been driving since I was six." Marissa replies. I climb into the back of the van, thinking about the past five years and how one never forgets how to ride a bike, I hope that driving is the same way. I am not sure if I can trust them yet. I sleep lightly, as I don't let myself slip deeper, not yet. The drive is smooth, I don't find myself surprised, I lay still and pretend to be asleep. Eventually they sigh, and believe that I am asleep. They talk in hushed voices, they are concerned.

"Do you think she is asleep?" Marissa askes.

"I think so, no one can breathe like that and be awake." Serena replies. Both girls sigh, it sounds like one of relief, I am hurt, but I don't respond.

"So, do you think we can trust her? She seems, off, and like not human." Marissa asks.

"She gave us food, and I see what you mean. Her eyes, and she is so pale. Plus the sunlight thing." Serena counters, I don't know who's side she is on here. I wonder about my eyes.

"True, we do get to eat out of this, plus shelter. Well, remember that one kid? He always wore sunglasses." Marissa sighs, well now I know her motives.

"Fair point, do you think that he made it? It'd be nice to see him again, even if he was quiet and cold" Serena sounds sad, like this boy was her friend.

"Yea, I wonder how many people survived, and how old we are." Melissa says, worried.

"Yea, what should we do if we find more people? What if they aren't people? " Serena sounds more thoughtful. I begin to think of the boy they mentioned, and wish that they would talk about their past. I don't get what I want, as I fall asleep after a while.

~Chapter Two~

A few weeks have past, and we find ourselves in the ruins of Las Vegas. I have learned that the girls are from my hometown, and are the same age as me. They tell me I look older, perhaps they are right. I have told them that I estimate that five years have past since the bombs went off. I have convinced them that I am human, and they trust me now. I do not know enough about these girls to say this. I find it harder and harder to eat now, especially vegetables and fruits. I still hunt for the girls, and I know what plants are good to eat. We have settled ourselves in a very nice hotel., or what used to be a nice hotel.

I went to Vegas when I was small, but don't remember anything. I walk around the city tonight, and I find a hospital, or at least it was, half of it still stands. I poke around, and find more supplies. We explored for two days, and I have decided that we can relax.

After the hospital I find a store, most of the food has been eaten by animals or is rotten. I find the frozen section, it is still cold and the doors aren't damaged. I find a cart, and fill it up with a frozen assortment. I get vegetables, a bunch of TV dinners, and some desserts. I go back to the hotel with the spoils, it's almost dawn. I put what I have found in the trailer, it has a fridge inside, as well as a microwave. I head inside and settle into a chair, I am not tired and will not sleep. The girls awake and see me sitting there, watching. We sit in silence, and Serena can't stand too much of it.

"Can we have a girls day?" she asks hopefully. I look at her confused, and Marissa looks excited. They both look to me, apparently I am the leader, great.

"Alright, I'm not going to sleep today, so I will go with you and stand watch." I respond, slowly. I don't know what a 'girls day' is.

"No, you are joining us." Melissa says, crossing her arms. I sigh, I am not getting out of this, leader or not.

"Fine, but I have to approve the rooms we enter." I say, laying down a line, somewhat. They nod and we head off, I am sightly behind them, I have a gun strapped to my back and my favorite knife in my sleeve. I have to be completely covered by clothes, so that the burns aren't unbearable, and I squint behind my U.V. sunglasses. I find an old spa, across the street from the hotel we are staying at. This is what the girls told me to find, and it looks safe.

"Alright, here you go. Have fun." I sigh, walking into a room, with a wall of mirrors and a counter. The girls squeal and poke around to find all sorts of containers of colorful powders, liquids, and gel stuff. I cough, it doesn't smell very good. They look excited, and clean off a part of the mirror. I walk up to it, and remove my sunglasses. I look at myself, for the first time in five years.

I am shocked by what I see. I tie my hair back every morning, and never noticed its length. My skin is almost white, and my eyes have dark bags, and have sunken into my skull a little bit, they are also a bright blue. My teeth aren't a gross yellow, like the girls are, but stark white, and sharp looking. I untie my hair and it falls to my mid-back, it is dark brown, almost black. I take my knife and carefully cut it very short, it is uneven, and spiky, but I like it. The other two have started putting the smelly stuff on there faces. I chuckle, and hear splashing from outside. I look at the girls, and they don't seem to hear it, I slip out to see what is making the sounds.

There is a pool, and there are two boys horsing around, in semi-clear water. I spot there weapons, daggers, and a staff with a blade on the end. I go over to them and pick them up. I watch the two boys, one is tall, pale, lanky, with long brown hair, and is wearing sunglasses, the other is short, slightly chubby, tanned, with piercing blue eyes, and has short curly hair. I watch silently for a while, noting things, then I clear my throat, they looked surprised at my presence. I keep my face emotionless, and body tense, they look at me, sizing me up.

"Who are you?" I say, keeping my voice monotone, I project to make it louder.

"We are none of your concern," the tall one replies calmly, "Should we make you ours?" I recognize what he is doing, and two can play at that game.

"Depends," I say, adding curiosity into my voice, I appear to relax, but I am fully ready to attack. One of them buys it, the tall one is skeptical of me.

"On?" He raises his eyebrow.

"If you want to be." I laugh, I allow it to sound girly. The short one looks surprised, I have shocked the tall one, it glances over his face for a split second. I turn on my heel, and skip away, with their weapons. They stay in the water for a moment, before realizing what I took. I make it into the room I left the girls in, tell them to be silent, and to have glares. As I turn around, the boys come crashing in. I raise an eyebrow, they stop and I allow them to catch their breath.

"Who are you?" The short one demands, he is nervous, I stare silently, letting no emotion show, but im feeling dangerous. He grows more nervous and tenses, he feels threatened.

"We are no threat, unless you are" I say, calmly. He looks like he is going to say something, but the tall one puts a hand up, he is perfectly emotionless.

"And if we are?" He asks, raising his eyebrow.

"We have the weapons" I reply, crossing my arms.

"That you do."

"Do you wish to prove you are no threat to us?" I ask, shifting my weight. He simply nods.

"Do you so wish?" I nod, I do not back down, nor turn my back on him.

"Pull up some chairs, please." I say, without taking my eyes off the pair, they pull up four chairs, knowing I prefer to stand. They all sit as I lean up against the wall, running my thumb across the blade of my knife, it's becoming a habit. "You can have your weapons back after we prove ourselves no threat to the other." I say it like it's a question, the is statement and they know it. The boys simply nod, and i place all of the weapons, except my knife, in the middle of the room. No one makes a move for them, good.

"And why do you keep the knife?" the short one asks.

"In case you are a threat, and I do really have all of your weapons?"

"Fair enough. Yes you do."

"Fools, I am still keeping the knife" I say, emotionlessly. They grumble, I raise an eyebrow.

"Start with your names" I say, bored. They seem shocked that I am taking charge.

"Eli Crow" The short one says. The tall one gives him a look. I return the look at him.

"I mean, you could answer and we could move on and maybe you'll get your weapons back." I say, adding a hint of menace to my voice, these boys need to recognize that I'm not playing around. I look at the girls, they are staring at the two boys and whispering, I catch words here and there but don't pay any attention to it.

"Arrin" he says grudgingly. "Now yours," he sounds annoyed.

"Thank you. I am Cally."

"Serena"

"Marissa"

"Serena, Marissa? Where are you from?" Eli asks, I raise an eyebrow and tense. What are they doing, and what if this is the boy they talked about...

"Satherville, all of us are. Why?" Marissa snarls. That girl has some fight, and the gods knows what else.

"The same place" The boy says, hollowly. Arrin has a brief look of shock. He removes his sunglasses to reveal green eyes, that are speckled with gold, red, and brown. I am shocked, I've never seen any like them.

"We know you two. Do you remember us?"

Arrin asks, stiffly. The girls looked shocked, and then they realise who these boys are. Oh shit, what if they turn on me? Old friendships are more powerful than new alliances. I look around and quickly read the room. The girls are shocked, and staring in disbelief. The boys have relaxed and look at me expectantly, they want their weapons back.

"Girls, do you know these boys?" I ask, gently, they simply nod and stare. "Can we trust these two?" They simply nod once more. "Alright, you can have your weapons back, they seem to trust you and I have tested you thoroughly." They come up and grab their weapons and Eli secures the daggers to his belt, while Arrin holds his.

"Thank you" he says, as he sits again, Eli leans against the wall.

"You may go, if you wish or you can travel with us. I lead us, and we have enough food to accommodate you. If you choose to accompany us, I expect you to help hunt and gather supplies and food." I say, solemnly. I have a pack, and I have to keep it going and safe. I hope they understand this.

"We see no reason not to join you, and we will do as you ask. I didn't expect you not to make us pull our own weight." Arrin says, after thinking for a while. Eli is hungry, his eyes lit up as I said food. The sun has reached its highest point, and I dare not go outside. The burns, would be horribly painful, even through clothing.

"Alright, you can either be awake in the night, or the day, it is your choice."

"I prefer the nighttime" Arrin says, simply, I nod.

"I would like nighttime too." Eli admits, I am shocked, I thought he would have choose day. I nod, and barely show my shock.

"Ok, boys you are with me then." I say, and then turn to the girls, "Serena, Marissa. Head over to the hotel, I rather not go outside, much to bright for me." I say, they nod and go, they are used to this. They are hungry as well, they didn't eat breakfast in the excitement of the morning. The boys don't follow them, I raise an eyebrow, "You should go and rest, you won't be able to rest tonight." I tell them. They look at me, with blank stares.

"The sun is too strong for me, I will burn." Arrin admits, revealing a nasty scar on his right shoulder, I have one just like it, but much bigger, on my left calf.

"It hurts my eyes, I am almost blind, I don't like wearing these. Plus, I'm not going to leave my friend with some girl we just met." Eli says, producing sunglasses. I nod, the sun doesn't quite blind me, but the headache does.

"Alright, we can wait it out here, the sun will be more bearable in about fifteen minutes." I say, and sit on the counter.

"Why do you take night watch?" Eli implores.

"I prefer it, much more comfortable to me," my answer is vague, because i'm not sure what to share and not to share. They don't seem satisfied, with my response, I don't care though, if they question then it'll be something to pass the time with.

"Are you like us?" Eli asks, he is impatient.

"I suppose, I burn like you. But the sun gives me headaches that blind me." I say, my sunglasses are perched on my head, and my scar twinges a little, it doesn't hurt, I'm used to the pain.

"Oh? You do?" Arrin asks, rubbing his scarred shoulder. I roll up my left pant leg to my knee, my pants won't go any higher.

"It goes halfway up thigh and covers my foot, almost." I tell them, the burn didn't get underneath my sandals. They accept this and we sit in silence, they don't want to talk in front of me. I run my thumb across the knife blade.

"Could you stop doing that, you're making me nervous," Eli snaps, I raise an eyebrow, and open my thumb, I don't even get a drop of blood on my knife, my tongue crosses the wounds as a single drop of blood escapes before it closes.

"If I slip it doesn't matter, it will heal. Now I'm not going to stab or slice you, the girls would be mad at me. Plus I have nowhere to store your meat." Arrin chuckles, as Eli is struck silent.

"I think we are going to get along, Cally." Arrin sighs, and relaxes slightly into his chair. Eli looks betrayed, I laugh.

"Yes, perhaps we will," I chuckle. "The sun has lowered, we can go outside." For the first time I notice what the boys are wearing, Arrin has on a faded T-shirt, and cargo pants, and Eli has on jeans, with holes in the knees; a Hoodie, with a faded logo; and it looks like an stained shirt. Both boys have a bag, I don't ask what is in them, it isn't important right now.

"Can we wait till dusk?" Eli askes sheepishly.

"The sun is low, but still burns?" I say, it's a gently question. They nod, I understand, before I had found out how badly I would burn in the sun, sitting in the shadows or in a room with sunlight filtering through the curtains, a burning sensation would engulf me. "Then we wait, for dusk. Nap now, if you want." I tell them, I have sympathy. I explore the rest of the building, I don't find anything useful, when I return the boys are using their bags as pillows and Arrin has curled up underneath the counter and Eli has taken up a corner. I sit in a chair and cross my legs, I fall asleep like this, hands folded in my lap.

I open my eyes, and the wall I was looking at has been blown off, a bloodsoaked earth lies before me. Ravens cries can be heard for miles, and then a scream. They are my pets, at my sides are two servant girls, Serena and Marissa, in front of me I have, two beggar boys.

"Stealing? Tsk, tsk" I hear a voice speak that isn't mine. "No one steals here. But you look able bodied so, I have jobs you can do to... Redeem yourselves." the voice cooes. Then I notice I am in chains, attached to the girls, and I have a muzzle on. "Bring me the girl, but don't take away the boys just yet." Tears stream down my face as I try to scream, but no sound comes out. I am forced to my knees, with my head bowed, in the middle of the boys, I hear a hiss. "You again? How? You were sent to die! Escaped again. Well, then you have a fight to live. Tut, tut, sad I'm going to have to break that of you. And these boys are the perfect ones to do it!" At these words my head snaps up, I hiss something I don't understand or hear as they seize me and drag me away. I kick and scream but they don't falter. I am strapped to a table, and then...

I sit up, it is dusk, I shake me head to clear away the strange dream I had. I go over and wake the boys, and I lead them to our living space. The girls have cooked dinner, for themselves.

"You boys hungry?" Serena asks, they head towards the kitchen, and come back a few minutes later with two burritos each, its a good thing I don't eat much.

"I guess you were, anyway, we are having a meeting." I say, as the girls emerge with food.

"Oh? I suppose it is time" Marissa says, making herself comfortable, Serena follows suit.

"So, we have been here a while, but there is no meat for you here, and the deer is almost gone. It's time to move on, but were to?" I begin.

"How about north? It's got a bunch of stuff to eat and clean lakes for water!" Serena says, I nod, no one has any other suggestions.

"Alright, the boys and I will load up the trailer tonight and you can start that way in the morning, sound good?" I say, everyone nods. "Alright, pack up your stuff and put it by the door for us." They get up and throw away and put their trash in the bag.

"So, what exactly do we have to do?" Eli asks as the girls begin packing everything up and placing it by the entrance.

"We have a tow behind trailer and a van, and we collect things. There is a tent in the back of the van, with a mattress, for sleeping." I explain, the girls have put their stuff by the door, and we carry it down to the trailer. When we go back up, the girls have gone to bed. The boys and I take the coolers and medical stuff to the van.

"Now what?" Eli asks, he is excited.

"Put your stuff where you want to sleep." I respond.

"Then we can forage for more supplies" I add. They agree, then Arrin stops and turns to me and says,

"Where are your things? And where will you sleep?"

I am caught off guard by this line of questioning, and he can tell.

"I keep my things on me at all times. I don't have much. I am not sure yet, it depends on how much I trust you two." I respond slowly, figuring being honest would probably end up going better for me.

"I am correct to assume that you will end up sleeping where ever we choose, if you don't trust us?" He raises that damn eyebrow again.

"You would be correct, I protect these girls first and foremost. I come last, I am the head of this troupe. If it comes to it, the rest come before me. You guys are joining me in their protection, we watch them when they are most vulnerable. I watch you too while you are most vulnerable. I sleep very lightly, and not very often." I say, they need to understand how I run things.

"You are crazy. But, we understand." Arrin replies, apparently satisfied.

"Alright, so we forage, we hunt, we protect?" Eli says, making sure he has it all down. I nod once, and offer a grunt, to answer his question. He huffs, as he isn't a fan of how I answered the question.

"We don't need any type of medical supplies or foodstuffs. I already went through and explored every bit of the town with that stuff. So we are a protection detail tonight. As well as finding useful items around town." I say, the boys put their things in the trailer. I follow and pull out a case from under a bed, I open it too reveal my swords. I hear a gasp, and I turn around, I raise an eyebrow at them. I remove them carefully, and strap them to my shoulders, suddenly I became aware of my chest and its size, the leather straps don't help this. I can't slouch, my back is too stiff. I cross my arms, it helps a little, I am not sure how the boys will respond to this. I try not to be very obvious with my discomfort, and they don't notice. We stroll the streets, and don't really find anything of use, so we walk back and settle into the trailer. Arrin has taken the couch, and Eli the bed made out of where the table was. I get a bunk, I choose the bottom one, and place my swords at my side. I have pajamas, and I change into these. They are a shirt and a pair of shorts. I have to wash clothes tomorrow, I do it every four days. I lie down after the boys have settled in. I listen to them breath, they stay awake for a long time and do not talk, eventually they fall asleep, I do not dare sleep, not with these two so close. My nightmares have been getting worse, and I can't do anything about it. So, I only half sleep, it is the only way to rest without the dreams. I don't remember what they are, but i always wake up with a wet face, drenched in sweat, and entire body clenched.

It is early in the morning, when I hear some moment in the trailer, then some whispering, the boys think I am asleep.

"Do you think she is asleep?" Eli asks.

"It's super late, the sun is at its highest point" Arrin replies, I blacked out all windows, so it is pitch black, I smirk. "If she really is like us, then she should be sound asleep."

"I guess so. Why did you kick me?" Eli yawns.

"So we can talk, without her listening to us, you sleep like a rock. We need to choose whether we are going to stay or go." Arrin says. I stay quiet, I secretly wish they will stay, that way I am not alone at night.

"I guess, you have made up your mind already" Eli yawns.

"I have. I want to go. We were fine on our own. The bigger group we have, the easier it is to get attached and do something stupid trying to save everyone else. We have survived this long." Arrin responds, I am hurt, I hope Eli can change his mind, else I will have to try.

"Arrin, you sound crazy. Look, we get food, protection and transportation. Plus, we get company, other than each other. There is safety in numbers, plus if there is trouble they would save us and we them. We only have to worry about the two girls, not the pale one." Eli counters.

"Cally, that is her name. No, Eli, we need to go. Three is a crowd, and five is a troupe." Arrin says, stern. Well at least he knows the name.

"Well, than go. But I'm staying, you've got something wrong with you to give up something like this!" Eli says, at least I have one friend.

"Just me going is counter productive Eli. Come with me, this is a bad idea." Arrin pleads, well I think he is pleading.

"Why? Why is it so bad?" Eli asks, frustrated. I am going to have to pretend to stir if they get any louder.

"I can't get attached again!" He yells. I sit up, well time to intervene.

"Hey! What's wrong? Why are you yelling?" I say rushing to where they are swords drawn. They give me a look, I look down, nothing is out of place with my clothes.

"Nothing is wrong Cally, we got into an argument." Arrin says, quietly.

"Okay. Why are you looking at me like that?" I say, sitting on the counter.

"Have you been crying?" Arrin asks, his eyes concerned.

"And you are bleeding, kid" Eli adds.

"Probably, I am surprised I haven't screamed. I have night terrors, from a past I don't remember." I say it nonchalantly, but I am embarrassed. I touch my face, it is wet on the cheek, I pull my fingers away, and I see the blood. I lick it off my fingers. "Shit." I walk to the bathroom to bandage myself. They follow me.

"Should we assume you did that in your sleep?" Eli asks, he is rather brash.

"No, I did it on purpose." I snarl, sarcastically, "Of course you can assume that numb-nuts." I roll my eyes. He crosses his arms, and pouts. I finish my cheek, the girls are going to ask questions.

"Dumbass," Arrin chuckles.

"So, how do you like this so far?" I ask, sitting on the bathroom counter, Arrin sits on the toilet, and Eli on the tub rim.

"I like it. Great situation here." Eli ays deliberately, I look at them pretending to be confused. Arrin gives him a look.

"Am I missing something?" I ask gently. I like this game.

"No!" Arrin shouts quickly as Eli spouts, "Yes." I look shocked, this is very funny.

"Which one is it?" I ask, eyebrow raised, annoyance hinting in my voice.

"Both," Arrin says softly.

"Oh? Is it?" I say, well at least they'll tell me, instead of them knowing I was listening the whole time.

"Yes, we were debating about staying or not. Eli wanted to stay, I thought it best to go" Arrin admits.

I nod, "Alright, I was hoping you guys would stay. But if you want to go, I understand." I say it sadly. Eli shoots Arrin a look, as I slip off the counter, and walk towards my bunk. They follow me, and Arrin sits on my right and Eli to my left.

"Why would you want US to stay?" Arrin asks surprised.

"So I can have some company, It gets pretty lonely at night." I say, I hang my head. Eli pushes Arrin, they rub my shoulders. I shake them off. "But if you want to leave that's fine. I'm used to being alone, so don't worry about it." I say, I try to smile, but make it falter. I know what I'm doing, I just want it to work.

"I'm going to stay, with or without him." Eli snarls at Arrin. I look up, and shake my head.

"No, you should go with him. It is dangerous by yourself." I whisper, I think its working. Arrin's face softens, I sniffle.

"It's okay, we are both staying." Arrin says softly.

I look up, I've been rubbing my eyes, so they are puffy, "Really? I don't want you to feel forced." I whisper, then gasp, as my back clenches up on me. I clench my jaw and close my eyes.

"I don't, I wouldn't stay if I felt that way," Arrin whispers.

"He wouldn't," Eli addes, quickly. I nod, this hurts, if I open my mouth I am going to alert them to my pain.

"Alright, it's late, let's go back to bed." Arrin sys gently, I nod again.

"Sleep in the beds," I say through clenched teeth. They nod, grab their stuff, and Arrin grabs the bunk above me, and Eli the one across from me. Once Eli is snoring, Arrin makes a noise, I kick the bed above me.

"Hey Cally, are you alright? You sounded like you were in pain." Arrin whispers, he sounds concerned.

"I'm f-f-fine." I gasp, as a another wave hits.

"Uh-huh, I don't believe you" Arrin says, swinging down.

"It's not that bad." I say, strained. I have had worse, though this is up there.

"Sure. That's why you sound like you're choking. Where are the painkillers?" He sighs.

"I don't take them, not unless I can't breath, walk, talk, or see." I snarl, he puts his hands up.

"I understand, I hate them too." He whispers. "Don't hurt yourself. We..uh...those girls need you." He adds gruffly. I smile through the pain, it is fading now. He crawls back into his bunk, I could see his blush in the dark, I smile softly to myself. I wait till it fades to roll over, to go to sleep. I go to sleep rather quickly, and don't dream, or so I thought.

When I awake, there is blood all over me, and tear stains on my face, and my hair is plastered to my skull. Apparently I had a dream, I try to sit up and gasp as half of my body is a rock. I bit my lip, and get up, and stagger to the bathroom. I turn the shower on and wash the blood off, and the stains. My muscles relax a little under the hot water. When I am done, I find some clothes to put on. I tug off the bloody sheets, and check to see of the blood was mine or Arrin's. It was mine, My head is swimming, I brush Arrin's arm as I fall to the ground, into pitch black.

~Chapter three ~

My head feels fuzzy, and way too heavy. I try to open my eyes, but they wont open. I part my lips, they are cracked and dried out, I try to say water, but no sound comes out. I can hear footsteps, and fingers stroking my head, and a soft voice telling me "Shhh, it's alright, calm down." It's when I hear this I realize I am twitching and I am panting. I roll my head to one side, and my neck cramps, I roll it to the other side, same thing.

"Rose! I think she is waking up now!" the voice sounds so familiar, but I can't put a name to it. I hear footsteps running, towards me, i try to open my eyes, but the feel glued shut. I moan, i'm in pain. Someone rubs something cold against my eyes, and pours a metallic liquid down my parched throat. I force my eyes open, they adjust and i see everyone with relieved faces. A new face sits in a chair, she does not appear to be older than six, and has golden hair and blue eyes. Though, for someone so young, she acts much older. I cough, hard, and the boys flinch. I try to speak again, and it sounds so raspy i didn't think it was me.

"Water" i rasped, the little girl, im guessing to be rose, shakes her head.

"No, that will make things worse." she said simply, i tried to sit up, and fell backwards. Arrin walked up and sat me up, and put pillows behind me, and then stood there.

"What the hell is going on here? Who are you? Where am I? And what the hell happened?", my voice is less raspy now. I feel a reassuring hand on my shoulder, as Rose stands.

"I am Rose, and I'm a tracker. Just as all of you are trackers. You are in a New York hotel, after you lost so much blood you fainted, and have been out for two weeks." she says calmly, the hand squeezes gently.

"What the hell. I'm not a government dog, and that program was shut down twenty years ago," my voice is hoarse, but i still spit the words. I cough again, and this time blood comes out. Without thinking about it, i lick it off my hand.

"Arrin can explain, it's late and the daywalkers need rest," she says, and walks out. The girls wish us a goodnight, go off to sleep. Eli walks over and pulls a chair up to flop down in, and Arrin gingerly sits on the bed next to me.

"What is going on?" i whisper, i'm scared.

"After Arrin found you, covered in blood, with wounds all over your arms, he sewed you up, and washed you up. And we knew you were alive, so we took turns staying by you, we had food, shelter, and protection because of you. So, we'd try food and water, but your body expelled it." Eli began, then faltered. I look from Eli to Arrin and back again with concern.

"It was my third night watching you, and you were having a nightmare, i tried to shake you, but you held on to me, so i rocked back and forth, and stroked your head.." Arrin faltered, sighed, and continued, "you bit my shoulder hard. It bled and you sucked on the wound, before screaming and breaking into a cold sweat. I cleaned it, and that night we found a little girl who knew our names. She explained what we were and she could help." he bows his head, I touch his shoulder, and cannot speak.

"We were grateful so we let her in, that was yesterday." Eli whispers. "We are different now, and scared."

"W-w-what are you s-s-saying?" I squeaked, I begin to shake, and tears prickle in my eyes. I don't understand, and I don't have my strength. I know I should be scared or nervous, but feel oddly calm as tears roll down my cheeks. Eli comes and sits across from me, as Arrin puts his arm around me and squeezes gently. I lean into Arrin, suddenly exhausted.

"Ahem, I assume you have questions?" Rose says, startling me. I try to jump up, but pain shoots up my back. I tense, but don't cry out, and slump back down.

"What is happening? Is my troupe ok or in danger?" I speak, slowly. I will not show anything to this girl. I don't trust her, my instincts tell me not to trust what I can smell.

"They are fine, they are just going through some changes, like you are." Rose speaks plainly. I think, I know my body has changed, past what it naturally does. "Isabella M., Tia C., and Robert Gill, three of the best night trackers known to the entire force. And your grandparents." Rose continued, I took a sharp breath, and so did the boys, her voice had admiration in it. Arrin tightened the arm around my shoulder.

"I'm not a government dog. That program ended twenty years before the blasts. My grandfather was brainwashed, he was in the history books. It's hard being the 'tracker girl'. You brat." I spat, the boys nodded in agreement.

"See, that's what the government told everybody. So they could continue using the trackers, although much quieter, as to reduce the hysterics. You're grandfather was a glorious man, I was lucky to meet him. He was in my training facility. It was a sad thing what his commander did." Rose said, with an romance air to her voice. I let out a sharp, angry breath.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" my voice deathly calm." My grandfather was in prison since I was nine years old. He attack my grandmother, the love of his life, because his commander told him to..You brainwashed him, he was a good man!" I was shaking and shouting at this point.

"That's almost all the way true. I didn't brainwash him, his commander did. And he did send him the command, so he could marry your grandmother." Rose spat bitterly.

"My grandmother never remarried, she died four days after my grandfather did." I whispered. I looked at my friends, and they were both shaking with anger like me. I wanted to rip her throat out. I figured out who she was, a Tracer, or the people who watched the Trackers and knew how to find them, but they can't find the Tracers. The boys make this realization, and shake even harder. I feel there, and my own, blood lust rising.

"I assume you are all figuring everything out? That's good, the day walkers took longer." Rose said, scrunching her nose. "You need to know what you will track. So, you don't die. Cally, you are a blood, Arrin is a scent, and Eli, you are a soul. I would hope you know what this means? You should hunt, before she dies. You boys can live off of human food, though it won't be pleasant, but Cally will die without blood." Rose says, looking at her nails, her tone reminds me of a teacher.

"Is there even any people for her?" Arrin and Eli both say at the same time, both sounding concerned. Arrin tightens his arm around my shoulders, slightly, worry laced in his beautiful eyes.

"Probably, if you survived, so should have others." Rose shrugs. "The sun rises soon, sleep now, hunt at dusk. Oh, and one more thing, Eli, you will know if they are the right one. As you need a soul of the damned." Then she left, and I slumped forward, the effort of staying upright was a lot more than I thought.

"Whoa, let's talk before you faint okay?" Arrin asks gently, as he helps me sit up, I nod. They are patient as I struggle with my words, and they speak slowly for me.


End file.
